Nona Photogenic
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: Photogenic means looking attractive in photographs –berdasar Kamus Concise Oxford Edisi ke-11./ Jadi photogenic itu enak, kan?/ Kecuali bagi seseorang dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC./ Don't like don't read!/ SasuHina.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and affiliations.

Standard warning for K-rated fics is applied.

_Photogenic means looking attractive in photographs _–berdasar Kamus Concise Oxford Edisi ke-11.

Enjoy!

000

**Nona Photogenic**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Hinata berdiri merapat pada salah satu sisi pintu keluar gedung. Matanya sekali-sekali melirik ke dalam gedung.

Di dalam cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Maklumlah, hari terakhir pameran ini diadakan.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Empat menit.

Lima menit.

Kakinya terasa cukup pegal hanya untuk berdiri beberapa menit … setelah berputar mengelilingi pameran beberapa kali bersama Ino dan Sakura; keduanya tengah ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya menunggu di dekat pintu keluar.

"…."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Hyuuga bermata indigo itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu bangku di seberang pintu keluar; lokasi yang cukup strategis untuk mengawasi lalu lintas pintu keluar. Dua buah tas plastik berisi sejumlah buku dan komik kegemarannya terombang-ambing seiring langkahnya.

Ia pun duduk di bangku panjang itu. Ada beberapa orang selain dirinya yang duduk di sana. Tapi syukurlah, jarak antara mereka dan dirinya lumayan jauh sehingga ia tak perlu mengeluarkan kebiasaan buruknya … menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan gemetar seraya menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Neji pasti akan memarahinya jika ia ketahuan menampakkan kebiasaannya itu.

Dua tas plastiknya ia letakkan di samping kanan dan kiri badannya.

Semenit berlalu.

_Tut … tut … tuut…._

Ponsel berwarnya perak dengan gantungan kunci kelinci di sakunya berbunyi nyaring; menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan singkat. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku kemudian melihat adanya sebuah pesan belum terbaca di layar ponselnya itu.

[From: Saku-chan (0878384756xx)

Hinata, tampaknya kami akan agak lama. Ino sedang melihat-lihat sejumlah aksesori. Kau tahu Ino itu bagaimana -.-"

Apa kau mau menyusul kami? Uh, atau mau menunggu sebentar lagi saja?]

Hinata mulai menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Ia bimbang antara menyusul atau menunggu. Jika menyusul, ia harus berjalan memutar ke pintu masuk _sendiri_ dan mencari kedua temannya itu di keramaian pengunjung. Jika menunggu….

_Reply?_

_Yes._

[To: Saku-chan (0878384756xx)

Aku menunggu saja, Saku-chan. Di seberang pintu keluar, ya :)]

_Tut … tut … tuut…._

[From: Saku-chan (0878384756xx)

Oke :D Tunggu sebentar, ya, Hinata! Kami tak akan lama!]

"Huuuf…."

Gadis itu mengembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tahu, Ino bisa menghabiskan berpuluh menit hanya untuk memantapkan pilihan pada aksesoris yang ingin dibelinya. Butuh kerja keras dari Sakura agar berhasil membawa Ino cepat-cepat.

Tangan berjari lentiknya menepuk-nepuk tas plastik di sampingnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menarik keluar sebuah novel yang baru dibelinya. Sambil menunggu, ia membaca buku tak apa-apa, kan?

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

Kegiatannya membaca buku terganggu ketika samar-samar suara jepretan kamera mendatangi indera pendengarannya. Ia ingin mengolehkan kepala dan mencari tahu sumber suara itu, tapi, seorang Hinata tetaplah seorang Hinata. Ia merasa jika ia mengubah posisinya sedikit saja, ia akan menjadi perhatian orang banyak! Maka, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya membaca buku di tangannya; buku yang baru ia baca beberapa halaman.

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar semakin jelas. Namun ia tetap berusaha berkonsenterasi dengan bacaannya.

_Jepret! Flash!_

Kali ini, suara jepretan disertai kilatan cahaya membuatnya mengangkat wajah.

_Jepret! Flash!_

"Ah…," seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker berdiri tak jauh darinya … dengan arah kamera ke posisinya.

"…."

Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas. _'Apa ia memotretku?'_

"Maaf, aku mengambil gambarmu."

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan yang tak dikeluarkannya itu. Sang pemuda menjawabnya tanpa menurunkan kameranya sama sekali.

Sepasang mata indigonya melihat pada kalung identitas sang pemuda. Seksi dokumentasi. Ia pun maklum. Dengan canggung, gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi, mencoba melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya; tanpa berucap apapun pada sang pemuda.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam sisi buku dengan erat.

_Jepret! Flash!_

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya lagi.

Suara maskulin berkata pelan, "maaf."

Pemuda itu lagi. Sepasang mata gelapnya memandang Hinata tajam ketika kameranya ia turunkan dari depan wajahnya.

Hinata semakin gelisah karena merasa tak nyaman. _'Ia … menakutkan. Uh…. Ino dan Sakura mana, ya? Lama sekali….'_

Menggigit-gigit bibir bawah? Cek. Menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil bergerak-gerak sedikit? Cek. Lengkap sudah kebiasaan buruknya yang keluar. Mari berharap Neji tak menangkap basah dirinya.

_Tap … tap … tap…._

"Ehem," seseorang berdehem menarik perhatian Hinata. Kini, di depannya, pemuda seksi dokumentasi itu telah berdiri menjulang; hanya selisih selangkah dari tempat ia duduk.

"Maaf mengambil fotomu diam-diam. Kau…," pemuda itu memberi jeda. Hinata merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dengan deras. Aura pemuda di depannya cukup membuatnya panas-dingin … dalam artian negatif. Yah, meskipun pemuda itu dapat dikatakan bertampang jauh di atas rata-rata …ia tetap merasa panas-dingin.

Hinata memberikan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"… _photogenic_." Pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Serta merta, Hinata merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat drastis. _'Kami-sama…. Tolong aku….'_

"Hinata-chan! Ayo…," sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya berkata sebelum terdiam, "eh, Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ino dan Sakura muncul dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan. Tepat beberapa detik setelah pemuda itu mengucapkan _pujian_ padanya … dengan nada yang datar. Ternyata Kami-sama masih mengasihi gadis berambut panjang nan lurus itu.

"Che. Bukan urusanmu."

Otak Hinata yang mulanya sedikit gelisah mulai nyaman setelah kedua temannya muncul. Di lain pihak, dalam kepalanya bermunculan berbagai macam pertanyaan, _'Sasuke-kun? Setauku, hanya ada satu Sasuke yang diributkan oleh Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan. Jangan-jangan … dia Sasuke yang jadi idola di sekolah mereka itu!_ Uchiha _Sasuke?!'_

Selama Hinata berpikir, Ino dengan genit menyenggol-nyenggol pemuda itu, Sasuke, beberapa kali. Ia kemudian berkata, "Sasuke-kun, kau jadi seksi dokumentasi, ya? Ayo potret kami!"

"Iya, iya! Kami mau dipotret oleh Sasuke-kun!" tambah Sakura dengan wajah merona.

Hinata melirik pemuda itu melalui poni rambutnya yang rata; menanti respon darinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin segera pergi … karena perasaannya mulai tak enak. Lebih tak enak dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "che. Aku tak mau. Kalian itu mengganggu pemandangan. Yang mau aku foto itu…," ia menunjuk pada Hinata, "…dia."

Tiga suara keluar keluar bersamaan, "eh?"

"Dia … Nona _Photogenic_."

Tiga … dua … satu … dan semuanya gelap bagi Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Ino dan Sakura segera meraih gadis itu sebelum ambruk dan jatuh dari bangku yang didudukinya. Buku yang dibacanya sebelumnya telah tergeletak tanpa daya di sisi kakinya. Ia sendiri tampak lemas di tangan kedua temannya itu.

_Jepret! Flash!_

_Jepret! Flash!_

_Jepret! Flash!_

"Teman kalian tetap _photogenic _meskipun sedang pingsan."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh, "kuantar. Tunggu di sini."

Ino dan Sakura yang tengah menahan Hinata hanya dapat berpandangan satu sama lain; terlalu kaget dengan keadaan yang sedikit aneh bagi mereka itu. Bibir mereka membuka dan menutup layaknya bibir ikan koi. Di kejauhan, mereka melihat Sasuke yang mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celana _jeans_-nya berjalan tegap dan cepat ke sebuah mobil hitam.

Mungkin, jika Hinata tak pingsan ketika Sasuke mengatakan _pujian_ terakhir tadi, ia akan masuk tahap koma.

Yah … memang lumayan mengejutkan.

000

END

000

Pendek, euy. Kisah ini sebagian bersumber dari cerita nyata. Sisanya? Imajinasi XD

Adakah di antara kalian yang berkenan untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata?

Review! XD


End file.
